The Bionic Wiki:Current Events Archive Mar2007
Linking Character Names Any suggestions on how to enter information for supporting characters with the same names. For example, there are several characters in different episodes that are credited as "Guard" or "Attendant". Once information is entered for one, it will be the same for all. Should the name be altered from what it was originally credited as (for example, in Welcome Home, Jaime there is an "Attendant" - he could be credited as a "Rescue Attendant")? Do all of these characters warrant information linked to them? Luckily, the writers were a little more careful with some of the character names, such as "Man", "The Man", and "Radio Man". Karen (talk) 06:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Karen. Just put the title of the episode in parentheses and add it to the article name (e.g. Attendant (Welcome Home, Jaime). We should also make a disambiguation page for the term attendant for visitors who might do a search for it. Disambiguation pages are a Wikipedia convention. They are pages for common terms with mult-meanings. For example, the first article for Mercury on Wikipedia is a disambiguation page. This page contains links to all the other references for Mercury (the car, the god, the element, etc.). We'll essentially be doing the same for Attendant. — Paul (talk) 18:01, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Paul - would it be worth creating a new category or some sort of sub-category on the same page for "supporting characters"? For example, Attendant or Joe. Who the heck is Joe? Sorry Joe, but you are not as important as Dr. Franklin. Karen (talk) 18:38, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::I think the less complex the better. Joe is an actor, so he'll already be in the actor category. — Paul (talk) 19:29, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Inserting Images problem? Hi! Has the Insert Image link been removed from the Edit screen? The link normally appears to the right of the horizontal line icon button. I can no longer see it. It was there yesterday. Not sure if it's my browser, or some other global setting on the Wiki. Please advise. Thanks — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 04:08, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi Fuzzy, the insert image function still appears on my edit screen. --Agent X 05:12, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Joe, Wikia just updated the WikiMedia software so some browsers might be affected. Check your user preferences for editing and I'll check with Wikia. Meanwhile, you can still add images the old-fashioned way, by typing ' '. This will automatically float the image to the right and set it at the standard Bionic Wiki pixel size of 180px. — Paul (talk) 12:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the suggestion, Alex. I'm using Firefox 2.0.0.3. I also tried Opera 9 and Internet Explorer 7. All 3 browsers are missing the "Insert Image" link on the Edit page. I suppose this is related to the WikiMedia upgrade. I reported a problem there last night. Hopefully a fix is coming. Which preferences should I enable for editing? As a workaround, I suppose I could upload the graphics manually, and then hand-code the image link as you indicated. But it was nice having it all integrated in that link. I'm sure it will be fixed soon, right? :) — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 14:11, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Joe, the last icon in the Java menu is a green arrow. Do you see this image? It should do the trick. Please remember to size images at 180px. — Paul (talk) 15:27, 23 March 2007 (UTC) The Stars of the Show So it just occurred to me that we don't have any listing in the Credits for Lindsay Wagner, Richard Anderson, or Martin E. Brooks. Their names are not listed as Guest Stars, but rather as Starring and Also Starring, respectively. I don't think I'd make a big fuss, but when you come to Deadly Ringer (or any episode with Lisa Galloway), it can be a bit of a problem. Also for the novice that has no idea about the show, and are coming to this site for that information. It might seem second-nature to us, but I'm wondering if this should be posted somewhere in the episode guides. Sorry if I'm repeating a dead and decided topic, but I didn't see it anywhere. Karen (talk) 20:14, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Karen, the main stars should be listed (when they get fleshed out) on the Bionic Woman and Six Million Dollar Man articles, as part of the complete overview of each show. However, in cases like Mirror Image Lindsay should, indeed, get a second credit as Lisa Galloway. — Paul (talk) 19:44, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Teasers and Debriefs and Credits (oh my!) I like the idea (see 'Spoiler and Non-Spoiler Summaries' below) of having the brief "Teasers" that are listed above the Contents box. It could be a brief outline / statement about the episode. Then, the more detailed summary could be in Debrief, and another for a spoiler? Also, while I'm tossing ideas, in the Credits section, what do you think if the 'Season #, Episode #' is listed above the details instead of next to Airdate? I changed it on Kill Oscar so you could see what I mean about the teaser and credits. — Karen (talk) 04:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) : Hi Karen, I have no problem in moving the 'Season #, Episode #' to above the details from next to the Airdate. This would seem to make good sense. Having a 'Teaser' section as well as a 'Debrief' also sounds OK although I think that a 'Spoiler' section may be going a bit over the top as the 'Debriefs' invariably contain spoilers. If I'm honest I'm keen to avoid too many major changes whilst I'm in the middle of posting episode details but I appreciate that the overall layout will be subject to change as we progress. Mark (talk) 23:16, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Joe - as you are putting info in for the BW episodes, I wanted to ask your opinion. I also posted this in Current Events (Teasers, Debriefs, & Credits - also Spoiler & Non-Spoiler Summaries). I love the info you are putting in for Debrief, but wondered if that might fit better *above* the Contents box. On 'Kill Oscar', and a couple other episode pages, there is a brief one or two sentence summary (much like what you are doing) above the box, then leaving the Debrief for the more detailed summary. By the way, do you have a part-time job working for TV Guide? Cause your summary blurbs sound professional. What do you think? Karen (talk) 03:20, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::Hey Karen! I agree, the contents box should ultimately be on top. Let me know which pages are that way and I will fix them. No, hehe I don't work for TV Guide. I found the episode summaries on google, and modified them as I saw fit without revealing too much. I'm glad you like them. Some are still a bit awkward sounding tho. This is a work in progress :) — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 03:49, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::P.S. I hate the term DeBrief. I prefer the term Summary. Debrief sounds like something the King of Pop does. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) ::::Joe - I was actually wondering if the little short blurb would be better if it was placed above the Contents box, with the more extensive summary written in the Debrief. The reason is, when I use Wikipedia, I see many pages that have a short discussion or summary of a subject above the contents box. Here are a couple of examples: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II & http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Politics. Now both of these examples are quite long, and I am NOT proposing anything of that length, rather the opposite. A short summary above the Contents box allows the casual searcher/lurker to quickly find an episode based on the brief summary - without having to go to the Debrief and read through several paragraphs . Let me know what you think. Karen (talk) 04:17, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::::P.S. By the way, thanks, now I have a visual to go along with the word DeBrief, and it will never be the same again. Karen (talk) 04:17, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Karen, the season and episode info at the top of the credits listing is a good idea. And the teaser at the top is a great tool as its designed to be an interest grabber but not spoilery. Conversely, the Debriefs should be as detailed and spoilerific as possible. By-the-way, the term "debrief" was a suggested name for the main summary early on when we were talking about stylized headers that would reflect the tenor of the shows. For example, the teaser at the top might be called "The Mission." However, it was never officially adopted. People just started using it based on the discussion below. And that's okay, too! It's exciting to see where people steer this wiki. But remember, our ultimate goal should be on content. Structure and design is important! But I always find it a little disappointing when someone tweaks a template or adds a picture for a character but doesn't add a sentence or two about who that character is. There are so many red links around here, even just one a sentence makes it a live page! — Paul (talk) 16:06, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Paul, and everyone else - I have to warn you before you take a look at A Thing of the Past. It started out as a simple wish... to add on to the Debrief. Well, I added, and added, and added. I don't know if you would consider it spoilerific, but I do know that it is detailed. Please let me know if you think it needs to be shaved (or chopped) down. I am not married to it, so if someone wants to revise or offer suggestions, I'm open to it. Karen (talk) 18:37, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Karen! Excellent work! Summaries can be as long as you want! Great job! — Paul (talk) 18:12, 14 March 2007 (UTC)